Cheat Codes
Well, this is not the kind of page you would expect from a serious speedrunning wiki, but in fact it can be really useful for glitch hunting (thus potentially making speedruns faster). When you play this game on an emulator, you have additional gameplay features that can help you test a lot of theories you might come up with. Speeding up the game with the F4 key in Project64 is just one of them. Cheat Codes for Emulators These are only compatible with the American rom file, labeled as Donkey Kong 64 (U). Moonjump : 81007494 3C08 81007496 807F 81007498 3508 8100749A FF00 8100749C 0100 8100749E 0008 810074A0 0000 810074A2 0000 817FFF00 3C08 817FFF02 807F 817FFF04 3508 817FFF06 BB4C 817FFF08 8D08 817FFF0A 0000 817FFF0C 2508 817FFF0E 0080 817FFF10 8D09 817FFF12 0000 817FFF14 3C0A 817FFF16 8001 817FFF18 354A 817FFF1A 4DC4 817FFF1C 854A 817FFF1E 0000 817FFF20 240B 817FFF22 0020 817FFF24 154B 817FFF26 0006 817FFF28 0000 817FFF2A 0000 817FFF2C C508 817FFF2E 0000 817FFF30 3C0A 817FFF32 4080 817FFF34 448A 817FFF36 5000 817FFF38 460A 817FFF3A 4200 817FFF3C E508 817FFF3E 0000 817FFF40 93B9 817FFF42 0006 817FFF44 3328 817FFF46 00C0 817FFF48 0008 817FFF4A 4903 817FFF4C 312A 817FFF4E 00FF 817FFF50 3C0B 817FFF52 8000 817FFF54 356B 817FFF56 74A0 817FFF58 0160 817FFF5A 0008 817FFF5C 0000 817FFF5E 0000 Warp Modifier Code : 817444E6 00?? Options : 00 Test Map 01 Funky's Store 02 DK Arcade 03 Hideout Helm: Lanky's Maze 04 Jungle Japes: Hill 05 Cranky's Lab 06 Jungle Japes: Minecart Ride 07 Jungle Japes 08 Jungle Japes: Army Dillo 09 Jetpac 0A Kremling Kosh! (very easy) 0B Stealthy Snoop! (normal / no logo) 0C Jungle Japes: Tiny's Shell 0D Jungle Japes: Lanky's Cave 0E Angry Aztec: Beetle Race 0F Snide's H.Q. 10 Angry Aztec: Tiny's Temple 11 Hideout Helm 12 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (very easy) 13 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (DK) 14 Angry Aztec: Llama Temple 15 Angry Aztec: Five oor Temple (Diddy) 16 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Tiny) 17 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Lanky) 18 Angry Aztec: Five Door Temple (Chunky) 19 Candy's Music Shop 1A Frantic Factory 1B Frantic Factory: Car Race 1C Hideout Helm: Behind the Scenes 1D Frantic Factory: High Voltage Hut 1E Gloomy Galleon 1F Gloomy Galleon: K. Rool's Ship 20 Batty Barrel Bandit! (easy) 21 Jungle Japes: Chunky's Cave 22 DK Isles 23 Hideout Helm: DK's Target Game 24 Frantic Factory: Production Machine 25 Jungle Japes: Barrel Blast 26 Angry Aztec 27 Gloomy Galleon: Seal Race 28 Nintendo Logo 29 Angry Aztec: Barrel Blast 2A Troff 'n' Scoff 2B Gloomy Galleon: Big Shipwreck (Diddy / Lanky / Chunky) 2C Gloomy Galleon: Treasure Chest 2D Gloomy Galleon: Mermaid Cave 2E Gloomy Galleon: Big Shipwreck (DK / Tiny) 2F Gloomy Galleon: Smaller Shipwreck 30 Fungi Forest 31 Gloomy Galleon: Lighthouse 32 Hideout Helm: Tiny's Mushroom Game 33 Gloomy Galleon: Mechanical Fish 34 Fungi Forest: Tree Stump : 35 Beaver Brawl! 36 Gloomy Galleon: Barrel Blast 37 Fungi Forest: Minecart Ride 38 Fungi Forest: Diddy's Shed 39 Fungi Forest: Diddy's Attic 3A Fungi Forest: Lanky's Attic 3B Fungi Forest: DK's Shed 3C Fungi Forest: Spider 3D Fungi Forest: Front Part of Mill 3E Fungi Forest: Rear Part of Mill 3F Fungi Forest: Lanky's Mushroom Puzzle 40 Fungi Forest: Giant Mushroom 41 Stealthy Snoop! (normal) 42 Mad Maze Maul! (hard) 43 Stash Snatch! (normal) 44 Mad Maze Maul! (easy) 45 Mad Maze Maul! (normal) 46 Fungi Forest: Lanky's Mushroom Leap 47 Fungi Forest: Chunky's Shooting Game 48 Crystal Caves 49 Kritter Karnage! 4A Stash Snatch! (easy) 4B Stash Snatch! (hard) 4C Rap 4D Minecart Mayhem! (easy) 4E Busy Barrel Barrage! (easy) 4F Busy Barrel Barrage! (normal) 50 Main Menu 51 Freeze / Jungle Japes Music 52 Crystal Caves: Beetle Race 53 Fungi Forest: Dogadon 54 Crystal Caves: Tiny's Part of Igloo 55 Crystal Caves: Lanky's Part of Igloo 56 Crystal Caves: DK's Part of Igloo 57 Creepy Castle 58 Creepy Castle: Ballroom 59 Crystal Caves: Rotating Room 5A Crystal Caves: Chunky's Part of Shack 5B Crystal Caves: DK's Part of Shack 5C Crystal Caves: Diddy's lower Part of Shack 5D Crystal Caves: Tiny's Part of Shack 5E Crystal Caves: Lanky's Hut 5F Crystal Caves: Chunky's Part of Igloo 60 Splish-Splash Salvage! (normal) 61 K. Lumsy's Prison 62 Crystal Caves: Ice Castle 63 Speedy Swing Sortie! (easy) 64 Crystal Caves: Diddy's Part of Igloo 65 Krazy Kong Klamour! (easy) 66 Big Bug Bash! (very easy) 67 Searchlight Seek! (very easy) 68 Beaver Bother! (easy) 69 Creepy Castle: Lanky's Tower 6A Creepy Castle: Minecart Ride 6B Battle Arena 6C Creepy Castle: Basement (Lanky / Tiny) 6D Monkey Smash Arena 1 6E Frantic Factory: Barrel Blast 6F Gloomy Galleon: Puftoss 70 Creepy Castle: Basement (DK / Diddy / Tiny) 71 Creepy Castle: Museum 72 Creepy Castle: Library 73 Kremling Kosh! (easy) 74 Kremling Kosh! (normal) 75 Kremling Kosh! (hard) 76 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (easy) 77 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (normal) 78 Teetering Turtle Trouble! (hard) 79 Batty Barrel Bandit! (easy) 7A Batty Barrel Bandit! (normal) 7B Batty Barrel Bandit! (hard) 7C Mad Maze Maul! (insane) 7D Stash Snatch! (insane) 7E Stealthy Snoop! (very easy) 7F Stealthy Snoop! (easy) 80 Stealthy Snoop! (hard) 81 Minecart Mayhem! (normal) 82 Minecart Mayhem! (hard) 83 Busy Barrel Barrage! (hard) 84 Splish-Splash Salvage! (hard) 85 Splish-Splash Salvage! (easy) 86 Speedy Swing Sortie! (normal) 87 Speedy Swing Sortie! (hard) 88 Beaver Bother! (normal) 89 Beaver Bother! (hard) 8A Searchlight Seek! (easy) 8B Searchlight Seek! (normal) 8C Searchlight Seek! (hard) 8D Krazy Kong Klamour! (normal) 8E Krazy Kong Klamour! (hard) 8F Krazy Kong Klamour! (insane) 90 Peril Path Panic! (very easy) 91 Peril Path Panic! (easy) 92 Peril Path Panic! (normal) 93 Peril Path Panic! (hard) 94 Big Bug Bash! (easy) 95 Big Bug Bash! (normal) 96 Big Bug Bash! (hard) 97 Creepy Castle: Tunnel 98 Hideout Helm: Behind the Scenes / no Music 99 Intro Story 9A Frantic Factory: Mad Jack 9B Arena Ambush! 9C More Kritter Karnage! 9D Forest Fracas! 9E Bish Bash Brawl! 9F Kamikaze Kremlings! A0 Plinth Panic! A1 Pinnacle Palaver! A2 Shockwave Showdown! A3 Creepy Castle: Dungeon A4 Creepy Castle: Tree A5 Hideout Helm: Diddy's Kremling Game A6 Creepy Castle: Chunky's Hut A7 Creepy Castle: Trash Can A8 Creepy Castle: Maze A9 Jungle Japes Lobby AA Hideout Helm Lobby AB Tree House AC Rock from Intro Story AD Angry Aztec Lobby AE Gloomy Galleon Lobby AF Frantic Factory Lobby B0 Training Area B1 Swimming Lesson B2 Fungi Forest Lobby B3 Gloomy Galleon: Submarine B4 Oranges Lesson B5 Barrels Lesson B6 Vines Lesson B7 Creepy Castle: Crypt B8 Enguarde Arena B9 Creepy Castle: Car Race BA Crystal Caves: Barrel Blast BB Creepy Castle: Barrel Blast BC Fungi Forest: Barrel Blast BD Banana Fairy BE Monkey Smash Arena 2 BF Rambi Arena C0 Monkey Smash Arena 3 C1 Creepy Castle Lobby C2 Crystal Caves Lobby C3 Snide's Room on K. Rool Island C4 Crystal Caves: Army Dillo C5 Angry Aztec: Dogadon C6 Training Area: Cutscene Mode C7 Creepy Castle: King Kutout C8 Crystal Caves: Diddy's upper Part of Shack C9 Hideout Helm: Diddy's Rocketbarrel Game CA Hideout Helm: Lanky's Shooting Game CB K. Rool Fight: DK Phase CC K. Rool Fight: Diddy Phase CD K. Rool Fight: Lanky Phase CE K. Rool Fight: Tiny Phase CF K. Rool Fight: Chunky Phase D0 Bloopers Ending Cutscene D1 Hideout Helm: Chunky's Hidden Kremling Game D2 Hideout Helm: Tiny's Pony Tail Twirl Game D3 Hideout Helm: Chunky's Shooting Game D4 Hideout Helm: DK's Rambi Game D5 Secret Ending Cutscene D6 K. Rool's Shoe D7 K. Rool's Arena Character Code : 8074E77C 00?? Options : 00 DK 01 Diddy 02 Lanky 03 Tiny 04 Chunky 05 Krusha 06 Rambi 07 Enguarde 08 Squawks 09 Squawks